disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Rafiki
"You follow ol' Rafiki !" "He knows they way !" -Rafiki tegen Simba Rafiki is een mandril, die een ondersteunend personage is uit "The Lion King 1" ''een film uit 1994 Achtergrond Rafiki woont in een boaobab boom en is oud een wijs. Zijn staart is gebroken en gebogen. Zijn naam betekend ''"vriend" in het Swahilie (Aftrikaanse taal). We komen te weten in "A Tale of Two Brothers", ''dat Rafiki niet altijd een bewoner was van "''The Pride Lands". Jaren voor de regeerperiode van Simba en Mufasa, was Rafiki een reiziger die de Afrikaanse landen bestudeerde. Deze reis eindige in "The Pride Lands", ''waar Rafiki op en dag, werd aangevallen, door drie jonge hyena's, Shenzi, Banzai en Ed. Rafiki werd gered, door de voormalige heerser van ''"The Pride Lands", ''Ahadi, de vader van Mufasa en Taka (Scar). Rafiki overwoog om eventueel een vaste woonplaats te zoeken in ''"The Pride Lands". ''Rafiki werd snel goede vrienden, met Mufasa. Op een dag hoorde Rafiki een plan van Taka (Scar) om de reputatie van zijn broer (Mufasa) te saboteren, dit plan word, gelukkig verijdeld door Rafiki. Het leid tot het feit dat Taka (Scar) gewond geraakt, nadat een Kaapse buffel, Scar (Taka) op de hoorns nam. Rafiki geneest Taka (Scar), van zijn verwondingen, met belulp van zijn kennis. Het enige nadeel is dat Taka (Scar) nu een litteken heeft aan zijn linker oog. Dan vraagt Ahadi (Scar en Mufasa's vader) aan Rafiki om in "The Pride Lands", te blijven zodat hij kan dienen als adviseur, voor alle toekomstige koningen van ''"The Pride Lands".Rafiki aanvaard het aanbod. Rafiki doet vaak activiteiten, die horen bij een sjamaan. Maar Rafiki kan soms, ook dom zijn. Rafiki heeft de neiging om in derde persoon te spreken, vooral als hij praat tegen zichzelf. Rafiki geeft de volwassen Simba een belangrijk advies, wanneer Simba zijn lot probeert te bepalen. Rafiki kan een beetje enthusiast zijn bij het geven van zijn advies. Een voorbeeld hiervan is, dat hij Simba op zijn kop sloeg, wat inhoud, dat het verleden, pijn kan doen. Rafiki zegt dan tegen Simba dat hij van het verleden kan weg lopen, of er juist iets van kunt leren. Hij demonstreert dit wanneer hij Simba opnieuw op zijn kop probeert, te slaan. Maar de leeuw ontwijkt Rafiki. Verschijningen The Lion King 1 thumb|left|186px|Rafiki in "The Lion King 1"Rafiki's personage fugeert als visuele verteller van het verhaal, van "The Lion King". ''We zien dat Rafiki een goede vriend, is van Mufasa. Rafiki presenteert, een welp, Simba genaamd, aan de rest van het dierenrijk. Nadien zien we dat Rafiki de welp schilderd, op de wanden van zijn boomhut, die Simba zijn geboorte vertegenwoordigt. Wanneer Simba weg loopt na de dood van zijn vader Mufasa, en de rest van de troep denkt dat hij dood is, zien we dat Rafiki met zijn poot een streep trekt, door de tekening van Simba. We zien dan dat Rafiki veel verdriet heeft. Enkele scènes later zien we dat Rafiki, de geur van Simba opvangt in enkele pollen uit de lucht, stelt Rafiki vast dat Simba nog in leven is, en hersteld, de tekening van Simba met volle manen. Dan reist Rafiki naar de jungle, waar Simba woont met Timon en Pumba. Vervolgens observeert Rafiki, Simba en komt er achter, dat Simba leid, aan een zware emotionele belasting. Om dit probleem te behandelen, leert hij Simba, dat je iets van je verleden kunt leren en dat je er niet moet van weglopen. Rafiki wijst er ook, op dat Mufasa voortleeft in Simba zelf. Na de lessen van Rafiki, besluit Simba , om terug te keren, naar het koningsland om de strijd, met Scar aan te gaan. Rafiki begeleid hem en vecht vervolgens tegen de hyena's met zijn Kung Fue vaardigheden. Aan het einde van de film zien we dat Rafiki de welp (Kiara) van Nala en Simba, toont aan de rest van het dierenrijk. The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride thumb|left|183px|Rafiki in The Lion king 2: Simba's PrideIn T''he Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, ''is Rafiki nauwer betrokken, bij de politiek en de gang van zaken in het Koningsland. We zien dat Rafiki vaker, bij de leeuwen is. Wanneer de ''"The Circel Of life" , minder belangrijk wordt door de rivaliteit, tussen Simba's troep en Zira's troep, overtuigt de geest van Mufasa Rafiki om Simba's dochter Kiara en Zira's zoon Kovu, samen laten te komen om zo een groote troep te vormen. Als Rafiki tegen de geest van Mufasa zegt dat hij zijn plan betwijfeld, wordt Rafiki onmiddellijk aangevallen door een sterke windvlaag, is Rafiki snel overtuigt, om het plan van de dode koning (Mufasa) uit te voeren. Vanaf dat moment helpt Rafiki, Kovu (die zich graag zou aansluiten, bij Simba zijn troep), om het vertrouwen van Simba, te winnen. Rafiki probeert er tevens voor te zorgen, dat Kovu verliefd wordt op Kiara (Zie Upendi op youtube). Het bleek, dan later dat Kovu werkte, voor Zira, in een poging Simba te vermoorden. Vervolgens zein we dat Kovu wordt verbannen, door Simba, omdat hij zogenaamt, schuldig was aan een hinderlaag, die was opgezet door Zira, en niet door Kovu. Kovu wordt dan nagekeken, door een verdrietige Rafiki, wetend dat Simba de doelstellingen van zijn vader heeft gebroken, net als "The Circle of life". Aan het einde van de film zien we dat de twee troepen verenigt zijn en dat "The Cricle of life", ''hersteld is nadat Kovu en Kiara zich verenigen, en getrouwd, worden door Rafiki. The Lion King 1/1/2: Hakuna Matata thumb|180px|Rafiki in The Lion King 1/1/2Rafiki verschijnt in "The Lion King 1/1/2" en wordt door Timon, aangeduid als ''"The Moncky". ''We zien Rafiki kort, wanneer Timon zijn colonie van stokstaartjes verlaat opzoek naar een beter leven. Rafiki realiseert zich dan, dat Timon opzoek is naar ''"Hakuna Matata", ''wat geen zorgen betekend en verteld Timon over deze filosofie. Rafiki verteld dan aan Timon als hij ''"Hakuna Matata", wilt vinden, dat Timon verder moet kijken dan zijn neus lang is. Vervolgens, verterkt Timon op reis. Later zien we dat Rafiki aan het praten, is met de moeder van Timon, Rafiki verteld dan aan de moeder van Timon, over het gesprek met Timon. Aan het einde van de film, zien we Rafiki verschijnen in een theater zaal, samen met een hoop, andere disney figuren en ook personages uit de film. The Lion Guard *Rafiki verschijnt in de Tv-film van de serie uit 2015 *We zien Rafiki in de serie, anno 2016 *The Loin Guard, speelt zich af te midden van The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *De serie wordt uitgezonden op Disney Junior Voor meer info over ''"The Lion Guard" ''kijk op de Engelse Disney wiki Trivia *Niemand anders, in de films verwijst naar zijn naam, behalve Rafiki zelf *In een vroege productie van de eerste film, zou Rafiki een cheeta / jachtluipaard zijn. Maar dit werd veranderd *De mandril wat Rafiki is, leven in de echte wereld niet in de Sub-Sahara van Afrika Universum en: Categorie:Apen Categorie:Mannen Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning personages Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's trots personages Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata personages